


tome

by mochaaaa



Series: corin and mando getting their shit together because they're frustrating me to no end [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Idiots in Love, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Mando'a, Non-Penetrative Sex, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person Limited, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, The Helmet Stays on During Sex, We Die Like Men, What Was I Thinking?, a bit kinkier than i intended, finally i get to use that tag, going where no shipper has gone before (yet), i dont have kids but i can imagine how difficult itd be to try and have sex, i noticed a lack of this in our little niche corner of the fandom, i'm gonna give the gays everything they want part 2: electric boogaloo, i'm sorry ladyirina, id tag it as d/s undertones almost but the thing is it goes back and forth, in mando'a, mando's perspective, mandorin, mlm author, not necessary to read part 1 but it may add to your experience, not the first smut ive written but the first ive posted hoo boy, perhaps that fits, pls forgive me, so i dont wanna mislead yall on that lol, so voila, this time, we're in deep now lads, when you have a sleeping toddler in the house, yes you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/pseuds/mochaaaa
Summary: Corin was incredibly important to him, and that was all that had mattered. Really, it should've scared Din how hard he'd fallen for Corin.But, it didn't scare him at all, not anymore.In fact, he was very much proud of the little aliit they'd formed, with them and the kid.Speaking of whom…To put it honestly, it was exceptionally difficult for them to secure much alone time with him around.They'd waited a while to try and be intimate, taking it slow. Unfortunately, this wasn't very effective after the drawn-out buildup they'd experienced. But, they hadn't really considered the factors of 1. small ship and 2. baby on board. Both of which made it nearly impossible to do anything.Don't get him wrong. He'd die for the foundling (and almost had, a few times) without hesitation. Every flap of an ear, toothy grin and giggle would warm his insides in a way he'd previously never known.But, was it too much to ask for just a few minutes of uninterrupted privacy?Clearly, to the kid, it was.-The sequel no one asked for i.e.  the one with sexy times in the cockpit.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/ Corin (LadyIrina), The Mandalorian/Corin
Series: corin and mando getting their shit together because they're frustrating me to no end [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585762
Comments: 43
Kudos: 396





	tome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> tome [TOH-may] - Mando'a - together
> 
> I truly want to, again, thank LadyIrina for her fics. They've inspired me to write a lot in quite a brief period of time!  
> And thank you SO SO much to every single person who read buire bal ad'ika! This here fic would not exist without you!
> 
> All the rest of the Mando'a is translated in the end notes. I used mandoa.org and also looked up grammar rules. Yes, I looked up grammar for a fictional language. Sue me.
> 
> note: if you're confused about what I mean with the d/s type parts, it's about 2/3 dom!Corin. Din has his moments of course, but he highkey likes getting bossed around ;) but that's not to say you won't like this fic if you prefer dom!Mando. xx
> 
> Join the mandorin discord! https://discord.gg/MJXtWzs

It had been several weeks since the two of them had, well…

Progressed their relationship, Din would say.

He wasn't quite sure what to call them. Partners? That was too general. 

Lovers? Yes, but he felt that diminished it to a simpler, more… physical level. 

Corin was incredibly important to him, and that was all that had mattered. Really, it should've scared Din how hard he'd fallen for Corin. 

But, it didn't scare him at all, not anymore.

In fact, he was very much proud of the little _aliit_ they'd formed, with them and the kid.

Speaking of whom…

To put it honestly, it was exceptionally difficult for them to secure much alone time with him around. 

They'd waited a while to try and be intimate, taking it slow. Unfortunately, this wasn't very effective after the drawn-out buildup they'd experienced. But, they hadn't really considered the factors of 1. small ship and 2. baby on board. Both of which made it nearly impossible to do anything.

Don't get him wrong. He'd die for the foundling (and almost had, a few times) without hesitation. Every flap of an ear, toothy grin and giggle would warm his insides in a way he'd previously never known.

But, was it too much to ask for just a _few minutes_ of uninterrupted privacy?

Clearly, to the kid, it was.

And it wasn't for a lack of trying.

He and Corin would make sure to secure the sleeping child on the other side of the ship. Every door in between would be sealed shut. And still, the kid would _always_ wake up and get into trouble at the worst moment, causing usually Corin to go check and abruptly ruining the mood.

After multiple attempts, Din had become somewhat frustrated. Everything would go great, until they were interrupted. It was like the child knew _exactly_ when to intervene.

_Hopefully_ , he prayed, this time would be different.

They went through the process of secluding themselves, as per usual. They'd decided to try the cockpit, this time.

"Alone at last," said the Mandalorian, causing the other to lightly chuckle. Immediately, the energy of the room became more charged.

Corin quickly ended up straddling his lap, and Din absently noticed he was now in the pilot's chair. 

It fascinated him how Corin slowly had been taking more control and becoming more confident each time they'd attempted this.

Din's now ungloved hands explored Corin's solid muscles under his shirt, while Corin very carefully removed each piece of beskar, gently massaging the area underneath as he did so.

He could not put into words what that sight alone did to him. 

It was infinitely better than when he'd remove his own armor, for utilitarian purposes- it unlocked something instinctual in him, and surprisingly, a bit possessive. _No one else would touch him like this, and Corin would touch no one else._

He bit back a groan, his helmet softly thumping against the seat as Corin moved his hand exactly where Din wanted it. His palm pushed up _just_ right- 

" _Corin_ ," he panted, though it came out more like a growl, due to the helmet.

"Mmm, finally get to do this right," Corin purred in response.

He'd been teasing the bounty hunter more and more since they'd started this, trying to see how far he could be pushed. After nearly a dozen more shirtless, sweaty workouts, Din wasn't sure of the answer, himself. He'd almost jumped the ex-Trooper then and there, the last time.

Corin, unfortunately, removed his hands, shifting to sit upwards so he could rid himself of his own shirt. The Mandalorian greedily drank in the sight, unable to believe that this man was about to s-

Wait, what? When did Corin get down to his knees on the floor? _Oh_ , Din realized, as the other man made impressively quick work of undoing his pants.

"Corin, you don't have to, if you don't want to." Maybe that was the wrong choice of words, as Corin managed to look puzzled and hurt at the same time.

"Oh, do you not want me to?"

" _No_ , I do," he responded, a bit faster than he would've liked to admit. Corin beamed.

"Well, so do I." He resumed his task, smirking. Wow. How had he not seen this side of Corin yet?

Slowly- almost too slowly, in Din's opinion- the pants were pulled down to his lower thighs. All that remained were his boxers. He sucked in a breath.

It'd been quite a while since he'd been this… _exposed_ to anyone. In fact, he couldn't really remember the last time. There wasn't anyone else in the galaxy he'd rather share this with, but it still intimidated him, a bit. 

That anxiety was quelled, however, when he looked back up at Corin's eager, understanding and- _shit_ \- downright seductive expression.

Lightly tracing fingertips over the nearly-bare thighs- and boy, if that wasn't distracting- Corin was asking a silent question.

The Mandalorian nodded his approval, hardly able to contain the anticipation he felt.

Without breaking intense ( _hunger-filled_ , Din might've said) eye contact with the visor, Corin steadily dropped his head, lower, lower. 

The next thing Din knew, the other man was enthusiastically mouthing him through his boxers.

He groaned quietly, tangling a bare hand through Corin's soft, unruly hair. The act of trusting Corin like this, of letting himself be so vulnerable- was more intense than he'd predicted.

Gingerly, Din raised his hips, indicating that the boxers were next to go. Seeming to get the message, Corin slipped his fingers under the waistband, and slowly maneuvered them down his hips. 

His cock twitched at the cool air of the ship, but he was too preoccupied with the look on Corin’s face to notice. Corin nearly always displayed every emotion he felt, something Din could hardly imagine. 

Currently, he wore a mix of reverie and lust. In an exercise of self-control, Din held still, avidly waiting for the other man’s next move. 

His heart pounded in his ears and his nerves were coming alive, but it was not nearly as important as the scene unfolding before him.

After the anticipation built to a nearly intolerable level (likely mere seconds, but it felt like hours, to him) Corin gazed back up at the visor, and took the flushed head into his mouth. Corin’s left hand kept Din’s hips from thrusting, while his right traced the shaft with feather-light touches. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Din moaned, hips working against the other man’s grip. He wanted to attribute his coming apart so easily to how long it’d been, but he knew it was more than that. Corin had an effect on him like no one else, and though they’d danced around that fact for a long time, it was undeniable.

At the encouragement, Corin worked both his mouth and hand progressively lower, moving into a slow rhythm, and Din could’ve sworn he felt him faintly smirk. 

Trying to gain some semblance of control, Din tightened his grip in Corin’s hair, causing him to emit a low groan. The vibrations shot through his cock like pure electricity.

Din wasn’t sure when he starting speaking Mando’a, only catching on when he heard a few choice words.

“Akay haar kyr, ner cyar’ika, ni copaani gar olar ti mhi, ti _ni_ ,” he gasped, realizing he was rambling- and that Corin couldn’t understand him. But, Corin didn’t seem to mind- in fact, he began rubbing himself through his own pants as he let out another moan. So, naturally, Din continued.

“Megin uram, _ibac’ner_ , cyar’ika,” Din growled. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to handle telling Corin the Basic translation of all this, afterward, but he couldn’t stop once he started. Corin’s pace on his cock quickened, sending him further down the rabbit hole.

“An be gar. Bal gar gana ni, Corin. Naasad ashi adate,” his face warmed, and he suddenly became self-conscious of his words. Of course, Corin didn’t know the full extent of what he was saying, but dirty talk simply wasn’t something he’d ever considered with anyone else. Especially not in Mando’a.

Corin undid his own pants, beginning to stroke himself at the same pace he moved his mouth. The heat pooled deep in him, twisting and spiking with Corin’s moans and the flicking of his tongue.

“Bid jate par ni, ni aala batnor teh gar, teh ibic.”

He was getting close, and judging by how desperately Corin was working into his own hand, eyes closed, he was, as well. 

“Corin, I’m close-” Din panted, causing the other man’s eyes to open, locked straight onto the visor, as he removed his mouth with an audible, obscene pop.

Just as Din opened his mouth to complain, Corin climbed to once again straddle his lap, joining them together in his fist. The friction of their skin moving together was too much. Adding to the sensory overload, Corin pressed his forehead to Din’s helmet, breathing rapidly. He could feel the body heat of Corin’s bare torso through his own thin layer.

“Come for me, Din Djarin,” Corin murmured in a low voice, laying his head in the crook of the Mandalorian’s neck- warm breath so, so close to the bare skin _just_ covered by his helmet.

Din let go. Everything that had been building, from when they met, to Corin’s soft lips pressing against his exposed wrist, and sharing beds. To the moment they’d finally acted on their feelings for each other.

“ _Corin_ - _ni kar'tayli gar darasuum_ -” _I love you._

His grunts turned into quick, breathy gasps as he spilled into the other man’s hand, who immediately followed suit. 

“Fuck, _Din_ ,” his body trembled in Din’s lap from his own release just as Din started to become oversensitive. He reluctantly removed his sticky hand and let his body go limp in Din's arms.

They both sat there for a few beats, panting. That was… _intense_.

Finally, Corin raised his eyes to meet the black visor. He grinned, and after a moment, burst into giggles. 

Din must’ve tilted his head in confusion, as Corin settled himself back down.

“I-I’ve been trying to pick up some Mando’a, but I didn’t tell you, so I understood almost everything,” he said.

Luckily for him, Din’s face was obscured by the helmet, as Corin certainly would’ve found the immediate reddening of his face even more amusing.

“Don’t worry, it was definitely- it worked. The one I didn’t get, though, was the last thing.”

_Of course_ that’d be it.

Din certainly had gotten better at expressing his feelings, but that was a rather vulnerable moment. He cleared his throat.

“Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum, meaning, I love you.”

Corin’s face softened, shifting from teasing to admiring. It still caught him off guard (and made him melt inside) when Corin would simply look at him or the kid like that- like they were his world. Din still wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve either of them.

“In that case, ni kar'tayli gar darasuum, too.”

He held the helmet in his hands, and gently kissed the side- the metal above Din’s cheek. Din almost thought he could feel the heat of his lover's lips, through the beskar. In return, the bounty hunter worked his hands into Corin’s muscles, figuring they’d probably be sore. Hopefully, Corin didn't push himself too hard. At his expense.

A distant _thump_ came from the other side of the ship, followed by a yelp- and then, a coo of delight.

“Oh no,” Corin gasped, quickly wiping his hand on a disposable rag, tucking both of them back into their pants and pulling his shirt back on. “Sounds like he’s gotten into something.”

As he practically darted out of the cockpit, Din couldn’t help but laugh- really laugh. In the past, he would hide his reaction to their antics, but he had no reason to, now. 

He’d had no reason before, either, he realized.

Forming an _aliit_ with Corin and the child and protecting them had been his destiny, all along.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translations, which I'm sure have mistakes: 
> 
> aliit - family
> 
> Akay haar kyr, ner cyar’ika, ni copaani gar olar ti mhi, ti ni - Until the end, my darling/sweetheart, I want you here with us, with me
> 
> Megin uram, ibac’ner, cyar’ika - That mouth, it's mine, darling/sweetheart (damn mando)
> 
> An be gar. Bal gar gana ni... Naasad ashi adate - All of you. And you have me... Not any other person/s ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Bid jate par ni, ni aala batnor teh gar, teh ibic - So good for me, I feel drunk from you, from this ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o)
> 
> And of course, ni kar'tayli gar darasuum - I love you.
> 
> It's assumed that at some point, Mando told Corin his real name/ Corin became comfortable with using it.
> 
> I was gonna have the baby interrupt them. I really was going to. But, I felt bad! And it would've been funny, but this is smut we're talking about- I know what you came here to see lol
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! :)
> 
> 01/03/20: wow. I can't believe the reception these fics have gotten. i love yall so much and want to thank you. as i write, i'm taking a short break from writing what may possiblyyyy be another smutty smut with these two... and, at that, a much filthier one. all i can really say fs is more comparable to some of the x reader fics i've seen on here. just a warning, so if you want fluff or even softer sex, this will not be the fic for you! for the rest of you, though, this may help to... fill the void that is the lack of mando/corin smut. ;] stay tuned!
> 
> Edit 12/30/20
> 
> It has been a year today since i have posted this fic to ao3. It may not seem like much but i have a lot to be grateful to tome for. This has been an extremely difficult year for just about everyone, including myself, but i did not know that when I wrote this.
> 
> I did not know it would end up introducing me to a community and friends that i love with everything i have and will cherish forever. All i knew was that this was the first Din x Corin smut, and that maybe a handful of people would like it if it was good.
> 
> It now is my most read fic to date after only a year, and while i think i have definitely improved so, _so_ much in this past year, it's one thing i am really so proud of.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this fic, whether a whole year ago or right now. Thank you to my fantastic friends for being there no matter what and helping me grow. Thank you LadyIrina for bringing some light into this dark year with Din and Corin and the gang, and for supporting me as a new writer from the very beginning- starting with this fic. It's really been an honor.


End file.
